


fulfill me

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation, Top Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: day 8 prompt: degradationthis is a continuation of the modern-day glory hole au from my last piece
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	fulfill me

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 prompt: degradation
> 
> this is a continuation of the modern-day glory hole au from my last piece

Sokka has done nothing but get hard to the thought of Zuko at inappropriate moments since that night. He has Zuko’s number in his phone from some weird handoff of an absolutely tripping Aang a few years back. Even though Sokka is absolutely desperate to see Zuko again, he doesn’t necessarily want the other to know it.

_ to: zuko  
hey, whats up? _

The response he gets is nearly immediate.

_ from: zuko  
already, huh? _

A bright flush makes its way to Sokka’s cheeks. He has the decency to blush and feel offended, even though Zuko absolutely got him on that one. Sokka is a dude in his early twenties and he loves to cum, and Zuko is so hot.

_ to: zuko  
damn bitch maybe i jst wanted 2 talk :p _

_ to: zuko  
but like also more than talking would be cool too _

_ from: zuko  
text me your address _

If Sokka does an excited jumping dance and nobody’s around to see him, did it really happen? Absolutely.

-

After a shower, Sokka puts on a large soft sweater and a cute pair of boyshorts he has mostly concealed where the sweater meets his legs. He’s just finishing up rearranging his assortment of lubes when the doorbell rings, and he rushes to answer it, opening up for Zuko as soon as he’s outside the door.

Zuko steps inside, shrugging out of an overshirt and hooking it on the inside of the door. The soft shirt he’s in hangs delicately off his frame, and Sokka feels his cock twitch just seeing the older. 

“I think maybe I’m underdressed,” Sokka says shyly, biting his lip and making eye contact with the other.

“Yeah, because you definitely didn’t wear pants _by mistake_ ,” Zuko scoffs at the younger, making sure the door is locked behind him before moving to flop onto Sokka’s couch. “We gotta talk first, just to set some ground rules.”

“Fine by me,” the younger says, climbing up onto the couch and tucking his legs underneath him cutely. 

“First, is this just sex? If it is, I think we need to say that now,” he says, seeming a little nervous, his eyes darting away from Sokka’s.

Sokka reaches to cup Zuko’s cheek, smiling gently at him. “I’m open to making this more than just sex if you’re into that. You can keep doing like, gay bar stuff, but I wanna pursue a serious relationship if you’re down.”

Zuko’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times. Finally, he replies, “That’s the most serious I’ve ever heard you be about anything.” The tone in his voice is one of awe, and Sokka is suddenly even more excited for this evening. He quickly leans in to kiss Zuko on the lips, sighing into the kiss happily before pulling away.

“Okay, that’s the first thing out of the way,” Sokka laughs lightly, “what next?”

“Next,” Zuko says, pulling Sokka to sit on his lap, “we talk about what you want me to do to you.” His voice surrounds the younger, making him feel drunk. Sokka’s thighs fall apart, bracketing Zuko’s knees and exposing his rapidly hardening cock.

“Ohhh _fuck_ , Zuko, want you to wreck me,” he says instinctively, grinding back against the man under him. “W-Want you to use me up,” red rushes to his cheeks as he realizes what he’s saying, “want you to use me like a toy,” his voice gets softer, “just your toy.”

“Disgusting,” Zuko says casually against the shell of his partner’s ear, making the man under him squeak. “You like when I call you that,” he says, not a question. Running a hand down the front of Sokka’s sweater elicits a small whine, and Sokka practically shivers in his arms when Zuko cups his cock through the thin material of his boyshorts. “You’re already hard,” he says happily, biting at the back of Sokka’s neck, “what a little slut.”

A garbled moan comes from the back of Sokka’s throat as he scrambles off of the sofa, grabbing Zuko’s hands and yanking him towards the bedroom. He slips the sweater off the top of his head and throws it across the room, leaving himself in nothing but thin underwear that barely conceals his hardness.

“Where do you want me?”

“Depends,” Zuko says, pulling his shirt up and off his head, giving Sokka a much-appreciated look at the other’s gorgeous figure. “Do you prefer top or bottom?”

Sokka can feel the warmth of his blush spread to his chest. “I like it all, but since I sort of,” he trails off.

“Cum prematurely,” the older says matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, that,” he blushes. “I think it would be better if I was on bottom.”

“Makes sense,” Zuko replies, slipping his jeans down his legs. His boxers can’t hide his erection, and the wet spot near the head of his cock makes Sokka’s mouth water. “You have lube?” 

Knowing organizing it would come in handy, he easily passes his favorite lube for fingering himself to Zuko. “How do you want me on the bed?”

“Get on all fours,” the older says casually, reaching forward to snap the elastic waistband of Sokka’s boyshorts. “These are cute, but you should take them off before you accidentally cum in them,” he says, flashing Sokka a predatory grin.

“Y-Yeah, you’re probably right,” Sokka says, embarrassed and horribly turned on about how casual Zuko is being about taking him apart. He’s also grateful that Zuko seems excited about making him cum quickly, doesn’t seem disappointed in Sokka for it. Soft fabric slips down his legs and his hard cock slaps up against his belly, making him let out a little whine. He crawls onto the bed just as Zuko had asked him to, and waits.

“I’m gunna start prepping you. If you need me to stop just say so,” he says, leaning in and planting a tender kiss at the base of Sokka’s spine. The younger blushes at the kiss and groans aloud as Zuko teases a slick finger around his rim. He lets out various whimpers as he bucks back against Zuko’s hand, whining desperately when his prostate is teased.

By the time Zuko is three fingers in, Sokka is drooling onto the bedspread and trying desperately to hold himself back. “ _Zuko_ ,” he whines out, pushing his hips backward, “‘m close.” As soon as he says it, the older pulls away, removing his fingers and leaving Sokka’s thighs shaking as his cock throbs desperately between his legs. 

“Close already?” Zuko’s voice has a teasing lilt to it as he leans down, dragging his teeth over the shell of Sokka’s ear. “Such a little slut, aren’t you? You just wanna cum so bad.”

A desperate moan claws its way out of Sokka’s mouth at the words, and he turns his head to look back at Zuko, who has the audacity to fucking _smirk_ at him. “Shut up and fuck me before I change my mind,” he says, his voice coming out much breathier than he had intended.

“Thought you wanted to be my toy,” Zuko says, rubbing the slick head of his cock between Sokka’s cheeks and against his rim, puffy and wet from the prep. He lets out a low groan as he sinks the head of his cock into Sokka, and the younger cries out underneath him. “Thought you were going to let me fuck you however I wanted,” he says, sinking balls deep into the man beneath him.

Before he can process what’s happening, Sokka is clamping down on the cock inside him as his cock shoots cum out onto the bed underneath him. His mouth is wide open as a loud moan follows his release, and he flops forward onto his shoulders, boneless from his first orgasm. “Fuck,” he says, clearing his throat when he hears how raspy it is, “Zuko, I came,” he mutters, his cheeks turning pink.

Zuko’s balls are drawn up tight against his body from how hard Sokka clamped down on him, and he’s taking deep breaths as Sokka recovers from his orgasm. Absently, Zuko thinks that seeing Sokka cum is absolutely fantastic, and he can’t wait to do it again.

“Well, my little slutty toy,” Zuko grins at the desperate noise the phrase elicits from Sokka, “I’m going to pump you full of my cum until I get tired.” He reaches down to lightly stroke Sokka’s already half-hard cock. “You can cum as many times as you want.”

Sokka lets out a wild yelp as Zuko pulls out before slamming back in again, fucking Sokka at a brutal pace with no regard for his pleasure. The thought just makes the younger’s cock twitch, knowing that Zuko is using his ass to make himself cum. When the older establishes a rhythm, Sokka can’t help the words that tumble out of his mouth between cries of pleasure. “Ohhhh _fuck_ Zuko, please, harder,” and, “need you to fill me with your cum, oh please, _ohh_ ,” he whimpers as another orgasm rushes through him, his whole body shivering as his cock throbs between his legs.

“That’s right, that’s my sweet little whore, you love cumming on my cock, don’t you Sokka?” Zuko’s voice is slightly breathless, but his pace is unforgiving as he slams his cock into the man beneath him.

“ _Yes_ fuck, Zuko, I love being your toy, want you to give me all your cum,” he babbles desperately, pushing himself back with what little strength he has left in his still shaking legs.

“What a good cumslut,” Zuko groans out as he thrusts himself deep into Sokka, pumping streams of cum deep into the younger. His cock is still throbbing as he pulls out, staring at the way his cum drips out of Sokka. “You’re fucking disgusting,” he says again, in awe before leaning down to eat his cum out of Sokka’s ass. Sokka is sobbing and flailing around on the bedsheets as Zuko eats him out, making his cock twitch as he cums dry, the sensation almost painful in a way that makes Sokka shiver.

They lie there in the soiled bed for a few minutes before Zuko sits up to start cleaning them. Sokka leans up in the bed and watches Zuko, still fully nude, try to haphazardly clean the cum off of Sokka’s sheets.

“Thank you,” he blurts out, making the older man look at him before breaking out into a smile.

“Anytime,” Zuko replies.

**Author's Note:**

> bottom sokka rights, i mean vers zukka rights tbh
> 
> comments and kudos r appreciated, thank u all so much for the support!


End file.
